Haven, Maine
by lolaarlo
Summary: Adaptación un poco libre, no demasiado, de los primeros episodios de la serie Haven de Syfy, porque es algo oscura en algunos episodios y porque es mi serie favorita de todas :3 Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del Foro I am Sherlocked en Facebook.


Adaptación un poco libre, no demasiado, de los primeros episodios de la serie **Haven** de Syfy, porque es algo oscura en algunos episodios y porque es mi serie favorita de todas :3

Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del Foro I am Sherlocked en Facebook.

Que para quien no la conozca, os dejo aquí de que va:

 _ **Haven**_ es una serie de televisión de drama sobrenatural basado en la novela de Stephen King, _Colorado Kid_. El show, que se ocupa de sucesos extraños en una ciudad ficticia en Maine llamada Haven, es filmada en la costa sur de Nueva Escocia, Canadá, y es una co-producción americano / canadiense. Los actores Emily Rose, Lucas Bryant Eric Balfour, cuyos personajes luchan para ayudar a gente del pueblo con problemas sobrenaturales y proteger la ciudad de los efectos de esos problemas. El show es la creación de los escritores Jim Dunn y Sam Ernst.

Para la historia, he adaptado a los tres protagonistas:

 **Audrey** es **John Watson** , porque en los primeros episodios era como él en Sherlock, inseguro y poco decidido. Además porque ella al principio era "Agente del FBI" y como John ha estado en la guerra, entiende algo mejor su posición.

 **Nathan** es **Sherlock Holmes** , el motivo es porque Nathan tiene el problema de que no siente nada cuando toca las cosas o a las personas y en eso se parece a Sherlock, aunque lo de Nathan sea un problema como le llaman en la serie.

Por último, no me nos importante, tenemos a **Duke** , es el típico "malo" de turno, pero en el fondo es bueno, tiene tatuajes y poner a **James Moriarty** como él se antoja mucho.

Espero que esta pequeña adaptación os guste y al leerla os entren ganas de ver la serie ahora que acabará en breves ya que después de 5 temporadas la han cancelado y yo estoy triste por eso *se hace bola*

 **Haven, Maine:**

Le habían destinado a investigar un caso en un pueblo llamado Haven que se encontraba en Maine. Se arregló cogiendo lo que más falta le haría y una pequeña maleta con muda para unos pocos días. Una vez que aterrizo en el aeropuerto más cercano, alquiló un coche a cargo del FBI, para eso era un buen agente y si necesitaba algo para sus misiones le era fácil conseguirlo.

Condujo hasta Haven, donde se encontraba el criminal que buscaba el FBI desde hacía meses. En la entrada del pueblo un pequeño terremoto hizo que diera un volantazo y casi cayera con el coche por un precipicio. Intentó moverse para salir, pero nada. Si se movía el coche se iba para abajo. Un sonido de nudillos contra el cristal le asustaron. Abrió como pudo la ventanilla.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?  
— No, estoy bien - comentó él entre grandes respiraciones.

El pelirrojo dejó a John en su situación, pero no tardó ni cinco minutos en volver a por él.

— Coja su maleta y agárrese a mi - John le hizo caso.

Una vez fuera del coche y el vehículo en el agua. Sacó su pistola a la misma vez que el desconocido.

— John Watson, FBI. Baje el  
arma.  
— Sherlock Holmes, policía de Haven - comentó risueño el pelirrojo.  
— ¿Es qué está sordo? He dicho FBI – preguntó de manera retórica John a la vez que Sherlock bajaba su pistola.

Una vez ambos serenados, John le pudo contar que hacía allí, una vez que Sherlock supo el motivo, se montó en su coche y le llevó al cadáver del fugitivo que buscaba el FBI.

— Perfecto - maldijo el agente del FBI - ahora me tocará investigar como murió.  
— Puedo enseñarte el pueblo - aquella amabilidad de Holmes le asombró - y donde se puede hospedar.

John aceptó, pero no encontraron al dueño del establecimiento. Con lo que Sherlock sabía que estaría en su barco y hasta allí se desplazaron.

— James - gritó Sherlock y un hombre sin camiseta salió de dentro del barco.  
— ¿Qué necesita el agente dos? - John puso una mueca de que no entendía nada - ¿de qué se me acusa esta vez?  
— El agente dos como tú lo llamas viene a pedirte habitación en tu hostal para John Watson, el agente del FBI que investigaba la desaparición del criminal Artros y ahora investigará su muerte - otro terremoto hizo que el barco crujiera y John cayera en brazos del tatuado James.  
— ¿Tenéis terremotos muy a menudo? - ambos sureños se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza, no estaban aún preparados para contar que pasaba en realidad.

Mientras discutían del precio y la habitación, una espesa niebla se levantó y cubrió a todo el pueblo. Y eso que el día estaba siendo soleado.

— Los problemas han vuelto - gritó un sureño en modo locura y Sherlock fue a socorrerlo.

John no entendía nada y se quedó con James hasta que Sherlock regresara. Analizo al semi desnudo sureño y le gustaron los tatuajes que llevaba.

— Va a ir para rato lo de Sherlock - comentó James - ¿te parece beber algo y conocernos?  
John aceptó a regañadientes, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

James sacó el whisky y dos vasos que llenó para jugar al Yo Nunca. Iba a ser una noche larga. Tan larga fue que John recordaba pequeñas imágenes de lo ocurrido. Se despertó con dolor de cabeza en una cama que no reconocía y en calzoncillos. Miró a su alrededor y buscó sus cosas, encontró su maleta en una esquina de aquel camarote y sus pensamientos fueron extraños.

— ¿Qué hacía en ropa interior cuando me he despertado?  
— Buenos días. ¿Un curasán? Los acabo de comprar recién hechos - John aceptó uno, estaba famélico - te manchaste de alcohol la ropa y te la quité para lavarla, pero tranquilo que no he abusado de ti en el estado que estaba.

John sonrió con cara de pocos amigos mientras se comía el curasán. La niebla seguía en el ambiente, pero un pequeño tornado apareció y se llevó en él a un anciano que descuartizó quitándole la cabeza. John quiso ir a ver que pasaba y James le llevó una vez que le amenazó.

El cuerpo era de un hombre mayor, de unos setenta y dos años que vestía abrigado porque la niebla había levantado algo de viento por la zona, tenía uno de los dedos de la mano derecha con marca de un anillo. Sherlock le contó que su esposa había muerto de un ataque al corazón y llevaba ambos anillos al cuello, pero ahora ambos anillos no estaban ya que la cabeza estaba a ciertos metros de distancia porque había sido separada por el huracán. A su vez por la caída tenía las piernas dobladas por la rodilla como si se las hubieran torcido a propósito.

— Esto creo que ya se que pasa, a alguien se le ha activado- ¿Activado el qué? Se auto preguntó John sin saber nada de lo que ambos sureños estaban hablando - de verdad, los problemas han vuelto.  
— ¿Los problemas? - ante esa pregunta Sherlock y James se miraron mientras John les miraba con cara de entender poco.

Siguieron investigando un poco más la escena, hasta que fueron a hablar con los de las de la zona donde había pasado todo eso. Algunos lloraban por su perdida, otros lo agradecían. No daban con una solución clara. Así que Sherlock se llevó al agente del FBI a que conociera la estación de policía, allí conoció a Holmes uno, el padre de Sherlock y el jefe de policía de la ciudad.

John les miró y vio un gran parecido entre ambos, tanto que se asombró. Podían pasar por hermanos, salvo por las canas de Holmes uno como lo llamaban sus subordinados, aunque a Sherlock no le gustaba nada de nada.

Fue presentado a Holmes uno y luego Holmes dos le explicó a su padre que había pasado y este dijo lo mismo que James, que era culpa de los problemas. John por su parte estaba como pez fuera del agua, no se enteraba de nada de lo que hablaban sobre los problemas.

Una fuerte llovizna empezó a inundar las calles, pero no era una llovizna normal y corriente, sino que era una ácida, con lo que no podían salir hasta que pasara. Estuvieron en la comisaría, pensando y atando cabos hasta que a la media hora o así. Con más urgencia necesitaban descubrir quien era el causante.

John volvió a preguntar sobre los problemas y Sherlock le prometió contárselo a la noche, en una cena ambos para conocerse mejor. Aceptó.

— La lluvia ácida a matado a mi marido – comentó una mujer alterada que nos llevó a donde estaba el cadáver de la víctima, mientras lloraba.

— No se preocupe Violeta, descubriremos que ha pasado y lo solucionaremos – le tranquilizó Sherlock mientras miraba el cuerpo.

Al difunto marido de Violeta le faltaba parte de la cabeza, como si la lluvia ácida hubiera actuado rápido y se lo hubiera cargado rápido y sin ser agonizante. Una pérdida de alguien que en menos de 24 horas ya se había cebado con dos pobres víctimas, con más urgencia necesitaban descubrir al que lo había causado.

— James, necesito el libro de los Moriarty, a lo mejor allí está quien causa el problema – comentó Sherlock por teléfono. James le dijo que lo buscaría y cuando lo tuviera le llamaría.

Una vez que aparcaron, John sin querer le pilló los dedos con la puerta del coche, pero Sherlock no sintió nada y el foráneo pensó que se hacía el macho. Esperaron comiendo algo en el bar que hacía nada James había abierto y que era la envidia del resto de bares y restaurantes de la zona.

— Ahora podría ser un buen momento para que me cuentes – rompió John el hielo.

— Está bien, en Haven hay gente problemática, la cual tiene problemas no muy importantes como yo, que no puedo sentir nada y otros problemas más peligrosos como el que viste, la niebla está causada por la misma persona o alguien cercano – respondió Sherlock – los problemas han estado en Haven durante generaciones, pero llevaban sin aparecer 20 años cuando la familia de James los controló a todos. Pero parece que ahora han vuelto ha aparecer y no sabemos el motivo, todavía poca gente lo sabe, pero no queremos alarmar a todo el pueblo con esto. Por eso, no se lo puedes contar a nadie. No pueden saber que tú lo sabes. ¿Entendido? – John asintió y siguió comiendo.

Comieron en silencio hasta que James apareció con el cuaderno negro de su familia y la relación de familias que poseen problemas y su grado. John alucinaba de lo bien que tenía la familia Moriarty de organizada la lista en la librera negra que ponía problemas.

Sherlock lo miró por encima y no encontró a nadie con ambos problemas y pensó en mirarlos individualmente, a lo mejor así encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba. Y así fue. Encontró la respuesta, cuando supo que ambos problemas, el de la nieva y los tornados con lluvia ácida después eran de dos familias que actualmente estaban unidas por lazos de matrimonio, pensó el agente dos que sería más fácil localizar a ambos y contarles lo que pasaba.

Dieron las gracias a James por invitarles a comer y se pusieron rumbo a la casa de las dos familias implicadas. Tenían la vivienda en venta y eso no era bueno. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron a que alguien les recibiera.

— Sherlock Holmes, agente de policía y él es John Watson del FBI – comentó Sherlock - ¿podríamos pasar a hacerles unas preguntas? Tanto a ti como a tu esposa.

— Claro, todo lo que podamos hacer para ayudar a la ley, que sea bien recibido – dijo el único Hunter que quedaba en el pueblo junto a su esposa Serina.

Hunter les dejó pasar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que les ayudó. John se mantuvo al margen durante los primeros quince minutos, ya que no sabía como contarles lo de que ambos tenían problemas.

— Los problemas de su mujer se activaron cuando tú le dijiste que no querías vender la casa, ya que no te quieres mudar de aquí, para preservar el apellido Hunter en el pueblo – comentó John sin saber muy bien como lo sabía – y el suyo se activó porque no aguantaba más, porque quería quedarse aquí porque le gusta el ambiente marinero que se respira – los Hunter y Sherlock miraban como John hablaba y se asombraban. Con lo que si no se calman y arreglan las cosas, el pueblo tendrá que aguantar tornados, niebla y lluvia ácida durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidan que hacer, si quedarse o irse.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podíamos haber hablado de esto – comentó la señora Hunter – sabes que me puedes contar las cosas. Si te quieres quedar para preservar el apellido Hunter nos quedaremos. Además, no seremos los únicos dos con tu apellido familiar, estoy esperando un bebé

— Es que no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar, pero me alegra que te quieras quedar. Por ti me iba a ir y ahora que no te importa quedarte a formar una familia, te quiero más que antes. Eres la mejor mujer que un hombre como yo podía desear.

Una vez los Hunter se serenaron y besaron, todos miraron por la ventana y la niebla se había ido por fin. Habían solucionado dos problemas en unos minutos, algo que todos agradecieron. Sherlock acababa de ver que John era importante para acabar con los problemas, así que retrasaría todo lo que pudiera el averiguar como su delincuente había fallecido, le necesitaba y el pueblo también.

Cuando se despidieron de los Hunter, fueron a buscar a James, quien se encontraba en el bar que regentaba atendiendo a los proveedores de pescado y marisco y a su vez, les estaba esperando para enseñarle a John donde dormiría hasta dar con la muerte del delincuente que había venido a buscar. La habitación era espaciosa y eso a John le gustó. Colocó las cosas, antes de bajar a cenar con Sherlock para conocerse, ya que era casi la hora de la cena.

Se puso cómodo pero formal, quería causarle buena impresión. Sherlock era guapo, de eso no le cabía duda. No quería investigar el asesinato tan pronto, porque quería quedarse en el pueblo para conocer mejor a Sherlock y a James, aunque sobre todo a Sherlock.

A la hora de la cena bajó, volvieron a quedarse en el bar de James, ya que a John le había gustado al mediodía el trato de los camareros y la comida. Y como no, Sherlock no quería contradecirle.

Se pasaron toda la velada contándose cosas, riendo de cosas del pasado, disfrutaron tanto, que se quedaron hasta que el bar cerró, pero como todavía no querían separarse, se fueron al pequeño puerto pesquero a caminar, John quería verlo, siempre le habían gustado los puertos pesqueros. Así que hasta allí fueron en el coche de Holmes dos.

Una vez allí, se sentaron en las vigas de madera, John apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock y disfrutaron de una agradable noche de finales de verano. Se estaba bien allí, no hacía ni frío ni calor, la temperatura era la correcta. Ninguno de los dos se quería ir, pero debían hacerlo, así que alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada Sherlock acompañó en coche a John y luego se despidieron.

— Me lo he pasado muy bien – comentó John antes de irse – ha sido una velada encantadora, tendríamos que repetirla en alguna otra ocasión.

John besó la mejilla de Sherlock y subió las escaleras. Sherlock notó el beso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sherlock había notado algo y había sido maravilloso.

 **Se que el fic debía ser algo más terrorífico, pero Haven es una serie no muy terrorífica, solo da algún que otro susto. Espero que les haya gustado, he mezclado varios capítulos en un solo fic, con lo que he hecho algo que me gusta. Espero vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
